mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Tennis '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Wii U. Playable Characters There are a total of 40 playable characters. Each character from each series is categorized under a certain category. All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Daisy * Bowser Jr. * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Sticks Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Nabbit * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Zavok Technique Type * Peach * Waluigi * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge Tricky Type * Boo * Dry Bones * Wiggler * Hammer Bro. * Charmy * Wave * Eggman Nega * Zazz Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo * Birdo * Gooper Blooper * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Spiny * Fuzzy * Goomba * Thwomp * Lava Bubble * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Egg Pawn * GUN Truck * Yacker * Wisps * Chip * Death Egg Robot Stadiums There are 16 stadiums to play on. * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Tennis Open * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart * Yoshi's Island from Yoshi's Story * Meringue Clouds from New Super Mario Bros. U * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Bowser Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Double Down from Sonic Lost World * Mystic Ruin from Sonic Adventure * Death Egg Fort from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Minigames There are 6 minigames available to play. * Coin Rush * Badnik Bash * Musical Mayhem * Tag * Painting Perfection * Spot the Difference Music Musical Mayhem In the Musical Mayhem minigame, there are 20 Mario and Sonic songs to play from. * Overworld from Super Mario Bros. * Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic from Super Mario World * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U * Title from Super Mario 3D World * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World Additional Music There are 40 songs that can be found in Toad's Shop. Mario Series # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure '' # Let the Speed Mend It from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World